


Hurt Trust

by DepressingGreenie



Series: On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [6]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Established Relationship or Pre-Slash, Hurt Steve Rogers, Injured Steve Rogers, M/M, Protective Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve was injured on an intel run for Fury. Sam is NOT happy.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536077
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: On Your Left - SamSteve Bingo





	Hurt Trust

**Author's Note:**

> For the On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo prompt [“I hope you got what you wanted” [E2]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/188782759795/my-card-for-the-on-you-left-bingo-excited-v)

Sam does not look up as the door opens, he knows who it would be. He keeps his eyes on Steve in the hospitable bed, pale and suffering. “What were you thinking?” Sam grounds out at Fury.

“I was thinking I would send out one of my best to get the intel I needed” the man says.

Sam lets go of Steve’s hand and stands up from his chair at Steve’s bedside. “Without backup? Without a set plan for evac?” Sam shouts.

Fury sighs and looks away, “I trusted him to do his job” he says.

Sam was sick of it. Sick of Steve being treated as the indestructible, cure-all for the world’s problems. As if everyone had forgotten that Steve was just a man, someone breakable. Fury should’ve known better. Steve thought of Fury as a friend. Fury called Steve his friend!

“Yeah, well he trusted you, and look where that left him” Sam says.

“Wilson-”

“Don’t bother. Go. Get out” he growls, “I hope you got what you wanted”

Sam doesn’t wait for Fury to leave. He sits back down next to Steve, cradling his partner’s hand in his own.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
